<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before i wake by fuuei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973393">before i wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuei/pseuds/fuuei'>fuuei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, this is actually new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuei/pseuds/fuuei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course,” Erwin says mildly, “but whenever you feel bored again there’s a perfectly serviceable bed just a few feet away. For you to relax in.”</p><p>“It’s only <i>perfectly serviceable</i> because I make it for your sloppy ass.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>before i wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Levi comes aware to the feel of the pen being slipped from his fingers, and a warmth suddenly replacing the slight chill of the autumn afternoon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I’ve disturbed you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’S fine.” Levi uncurls himself from Erwin’s dinky bedroom table, then tugs the jacket back over his shoulders when Erwin attempts to take it away. Judging by the light he’d only been out for a few minutes, an acceptable enough lapse. “I wasn’t planning to nap anyway. Filling out this shit’s just so boring my mind rejected it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Requisition forms, always more requisition forms. Fucking fussy government pigs. No wonder he fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or maybe your body needed it, with how hard you’ve pushed yourself lately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know how to take care of myself, Erwin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Erwin says mildly, “but whenever you feel bored again there’s a perfectly serviceable bed just a few feet away. For you to relax in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s only <em>perfectly serviceable</em> because I make it for your sloppy ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And as payment for the service, you are granted rights to use it freely like you already do every other piece of furniture in this room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate your bed, Erwin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there anything actually wrong with it, Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s comfortable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.” Amusement seeps into his tone. “Ideally, beds should be comfortable, so one can sleep in them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin’s bed is not just comfortable, it’s big for someone like Levi. And warm, and smells like Erwin. Levi runs his hand along the smooth sheets, sometimes, on the days Erwin is too busy to tidy up and leaves it a half-rumpled mess for Levi to fix. That’s all the indulgence he allows himself, that feels safe. To actually use it, to lie there and breathe in the scent of Erwin… that’s asking for trouble. Levi’s in too much of it to go looking for more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi turns his attention back to the papers. “Anyway, I’m busy. Some of us have work that won’t get done by <em>sleeping</em> in <em>beds</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… yes. They’re calling on you now.” Erwin says, looking into the distance and suddenly so solemn Levi wonders if he’s gotten into another clash with the higher ups. “Though I wish I could relieve you of such a great burden.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi snorts. “Begging nicely for supplies sticks in my craw but it’s not <em>a great</em> <em>burden. </em>Neither is whatever stupid party trick they’re going to ask for next.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin reaches out, and Levi moves to give the papers to him but Erwin’s hand glides past them towards Levi’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi. We’ve run out of time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin’s cupping his cheek. Levi’s brain freezes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for connecting us here. For cherishing these memories. I wish we had time for me to express who unutterably <em>proud</em> of you I am, how grateful—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Erwin?</em>” This can’t be happening. This isn’t—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More than anything, I wish I could shelter you like this. But you’re not really here yet.” Erwin’s thumb traces a line across his cheek and it’s everything Levi has ever wanted except for the part where Levi is terrified because Erwin’s having a massive psychotic break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>What the bloody fucking hell, Erwin, did you hit your fucking head</em>—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wish we could let you sleep a little longer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sunlight streams in from the window, perfect and golden, bathing Erwin in light. It hurts to looks at. Levis eyes are burning— it’s from the glare—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi,” Erwin says. He’s so terribly gentle. “You know what you have to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi shuts his eyes. He doesn’t want—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have to wake up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t— he doesn’t—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi wakes up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain!” shrieks Connie. Grit has stuck on the dried tear tracks on his face. Over his shoulder Levi can see the huge spires of bone, marching implacably onward. Somewhere in there is a neck with a string of bombs wrapped around it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain, are you alright!?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine,” he grits out past the blood bubbling up his throat, past the agonizing grind of bones in his leg. And he is fine. Levi knows what he has to do.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>